Ne Fukutaichou, Would You Say 'Aishiteru?
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, secara resmi menjadi anggota dari gotei 13. Dan entah dari mana asalnya, aku mulai belajar menyukai fukutaichou-ku sendiri..." -Abal, gaje, OOC, IchiHina! Review pleasee...


AN:

Minna-saaaa~nn!!!

Saia balik lagi!!! Gyakakakakkakk~~~ *cackle~cackle*

By the way, saya sebenernya cuma pingin bikin sesuatu yang beda di galeri saya (walaupun sebenernya saya IchiRuki dan HitsuHina fangirl, tapi saya enjoy aja tuh bikin fic ini!). Kekekekk~ Okelah langsung aja! Here we goooooo...!!!

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH... Punya siapa, ya? *slapped*. BLEACH Belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

'_**Ne~ Fukutaichou, Would You Say "Aishiteru"?' milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31 *Wkwkwk...***_

_**Warning: IchiHina,Gaje, 'Lil bit OOC, maybe typo(s), setting after winter war, full of modified canon (saya nggak tau ini bisa disebut canon atau tidak =.=)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

_Seireitei after winter war..._

ICHIGO'S POV

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan ini kau resmi bagian dari gotei 13. Selamat."_

Selamat?

Selamat katanya???

Hahaha... Aku tertawa hambar di dalam hati.

Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, mencatatkan sejarah sebagai shinigami daiko pertama yang menyandang gelar kapten divisi 5 di gotei 13. Baru saja dua bulan lalu aku diangkat oleh soutaichou. Hhh... rasanya baru saja kemarin aku mendapat kekuatan shinigami, sekarang aku harus menjalani dua kehidupan; Karakura dan Seireitei, dimana aku harus menghabiskan liburan dan waktu luangku di sini, dengan paperwork.

"Taichou..."

Panggil seseorang lirih dari arah belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Hinamori? Panggil aku Kurosaki saja. Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau harusnya di rumah sakit?" Aku menyapanya. Yahh... sekedar untuk basa basi!

"Tidak, Unohana-taichou sudah mengijinkanku pulang. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku..." Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan kebahagiaan di pancaran matanya. "Sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-taichou!" Ia melambaikan tangannya lantas meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap lembut punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Hiks... Hiks..._

Aku mendengar seseorang terisak di taman belakang. "Siapa itu yang menangis sendirian? Malam-malam lagi." Batinku dipenuhi ribuan tanda tanya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, sekalian menyegarkan pikiranku sejenak dari gunungan paperwork.

Aku terkejut melihat seseorang yang terisak sendirian di bangku taman.

"Hinamori-chan?" Aku memanggilnya perlahan.

Ia menoleh sedikit kearahku, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan halusnya.

Aku mendekat kepadanya, mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" Aku menatap wajahnya.

Ia terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mataku –berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena habis menangis. Aku memegang kedua bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu disembunyikan.".

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, "Taichou... A-aku...". Ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi, "Aku... teringat Aizen-taichou...".

Aku menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Aizen, Aizen, dan Aizen! Padahal Aizen sudah meninggal. Sebegitu pentingnya 'kah Aizen bagi Hinamori?

"Hinamori-chan," Aku memanggilnya lagi. "Kau lihat bulan yang disebelah sana?" Aku menunjuk benda bulat yang bercahaya di langit.

Hinamori mendongakkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk.

"Bulan. Begitu indah di malam hari. Aku tahu, dia hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sedang beristirahat. Ia terlalu setia dengan matahari. Mencoba meraih matahari yang nyatanya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Bahkan saat matahari mengkhianati dirinya di siang hari, sang bulan hanya menyembunyikan sinarnya yang semakin redup..." Aku menahan kalimatku. "Hinamori?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mendapati ia tertidur di sampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut.

Aku membawanya ke ruanganku kembali, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, tidak lupa menyampirkan haori-ku di atas badannya sebagai selimut. _Oyasumi..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Aku tidak tahu kapan datangnya._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya._

_Aku tidak tahu darimana mulanya._

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku senang ada di divisi 5._

_Aku tidak tahu, bahkan senyuman seorang gadis bisa membuat kerutan abadi di dahiku menghilang begitu saja._

Aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan rasa ini. Sesuatu yang bergemuruh di hatiku setiap aku mendengar namanya. Sesuatu yang membuatku hampir melompat saat memandangnya. Sesuatu yang membuatku ingin melindunginya.

Apa ini yang namanya 'suka'?

Entahlah.

"Ohayou..." Terdengar suara pintu geser yang dibuka.

"Ohayou, Hinamori-chan." Aku tersenyum membalas salamnya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur –membuatkanku secangkir teh _darjeeling_ hangat, kemudian meletakkan teh itu di sudut mejaku. "Silahkan." Ia berkata lembut. Kemudian ia kembali ke mejanya. Larut dalam pekerjaannya.

Aku mengamati setiap inchi gerakannya.

Wajahnya yang lembut. Goresan kuas halus yang ditimbulkan tangannya. Rambutnya yang melambai-lambai. _Begitu sempurna!_

Ia yang sadar sedang kuperhatikan, menoleh kepadaku.

"Kurosaki-taichou? Kenapa tehnya belum diminum? Tehnya kurang enak, ya? Maaf, aku baru belajar membuat _darjeeling_..." Ia menunduk dengan wajah bersemu.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak Hinamori. Rasanya benar-benar _sempurna_.".

_Aku tahu sekarang._

_Aku tahu, aku begitu menyayanginya..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku berjalan ke taman belakang divisi untuk mencari udara.

Malam yang indah. Bulannya bersinar sangat terang malam ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

_Hinamori Momo._

Dia duduk di bangku yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, tapi kali ini dia tidak menangis.

"Taichou? Daijobu ka?"

Ia menegurku yang sedang melamun memikirkan dirinya. "Iie... Daijobu, Hinamori!" Aku tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinamori," Aku berdehem.

"Iya?" Ia menunjukkan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Masih ingat ceritaku beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja. Tentang bulan, kan? Begitu indah di malam hari. Hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sedang beristirahat. Ia terlalu setia dengan matahari. Mencoba meraih matahari yang nyatanya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Bahkan saat matahari mengkhianati dirinya di siang hari, sang bulan hanya menyembunyikan sinarnya yang semakin redup-..." Hinamori menghentikan celotehan panjangnya. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Aku... Aku merasa seperti bulan..."

Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"A-aku terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti..." Hinamori melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara bergetar, "... Aizen-taichou, Aizen-taichou sudah berkhianat. Dia tidak hanya menyakitiku, tapi menyakiti semua orang! Bahkan saat dia sudah tiada, aku masih berharap dia kembali. Aku ini egois. Egois seperti bulan..."

"Itu sebabnya mengapa bintang diciptakan." Aku tersenyum simpul.

Ia menatapku bingung. Mata yang tadi siap mengucurkan air mata mendadak terbelalak. Ya, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kataku.

Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Bintang. Yang sebenarnya besar, terlihat sangat kecil dan berpendar. Bintang memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Ia memiliki sinar yang sebenarnya jauh lebih terang dari sang bulan, tapi berbeda dengan matahari, ia memilih mengalah pada bulan, membiarkan bulan memancarkan cahayanya..." Aku berhenti sejenak. Hinamori memandangku dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Tanpa sengaja, kami bertemu pandang. _Dua kristal bening yang saling bertatapan..._

"Ehm," Aku segera menormalkan keadaan. Aku melanjutkan ceritaku, "Bintang diciptakan untuk melindungi bulan. Mengelilingi bulan di kegelapan. Walau kadang sang bulan terlalu berkeras hati, bintang selalu mengikutinya. Baik diketahui maupun tidak. Walaupun awan gelap menghalangi pandangannya..."

"... _Seandainya kau adalah bulan, aku akan iri kepada bintang_..." Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinamori memandangku dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"_Aku menyukaimu_, lebih dari sekedar perasaan 'taichou' dan 'fukutaichou'-nya..."

Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongku, aku melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya, memeluknya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan...

_BRUKK!_

Hinamori mendorongku menjauh darinya. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa Hinamori?!".

Ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menutup mulutnya, kemudian berlari dengan air mata yang berlinangan.

Aku memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

_Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Apakah aku mengucapkan kalimat yang salah?

Apa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada bawahanku?

_Atau jangan-jangan dia terlalu membenciku?_

Entahlah... Setiap kami bertemu selalu diliputi perasaan canggung dan kaku. Membuatku sedikit tak enak hati padanya...

_Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat! Tidak bisakah dia –untuk sekali saja mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku berjalan ke divisi 12 untuk beberapa keperluan penyelidikan menyangkut sisa berkas-berkas Aizen –untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan hollow yang tersisa untuk memberontak. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Mayuri, aku segera kembali ke divisiku. Aku berjalan melewati divisi 11 untuk sekedar menyapa penghuni-penghuninya yang... (AN: isi sendiri titik-titiknya :D).

Kemudian aku berjalan melewati lorong divisi 10. Aku yang sebenarnya iseng ingin mengerjai Toushiro mengurungkan niatku saat mendengar dua orang yang suaranya tidak asing di telingaku sedang bercakap-cakap.

Aku mencari tempat persembunyian yang baik, menyembunyikan reiatsu, kemudian mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka... _Hinamori dan Matsumoto..._

"_... Rangiku-san, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau keadaannya akan serumit ini..."_

"_Ohh... Momo-chan... Lalu bagaimana keadaan taichou-mu?"_

Aku mendekat sedikit lagi untuk memperjelas pendengaranku. _Membicarakan aku?!_

"_A-aku... Aku tidak tahu..." _Hinamori mulai terisak

"_Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menjauhi taichou-mu?"_

"_A-aku takut... Hiks... A-aku... Selalu terbayang Aizen taichou jika dia memelukku seperti itu. Aku mengingat betapa Aizen-taichou memelukku yang sedang menangis dulu. Aku teringat kanji di balik haori mereka berdua yang sama. Aku terbayang betapa Aizen-taichou dulu juga bersikap lembut kepadaku. Kurosaki-taichou memaksaku untuk mengingatnya, dan aku benci itu semua!!! Aku benci!!!"_

_DEGG!_

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa aku merasa begitu terluka dan kecewa?

Aku tidak dapat membendung emosiku. Aku kembali dengan tergesa-gesa ke divisiku. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua emosiku. Marah, sedih, terluka, kecewa, letih, SEMUANYA!

~#~#~#~#~#~

Di sisi lain... (normal POV)

"Rangiku-san, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku..."

"Apakah kau benar-benar benci Kurosaki-taichou?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya membenci bayangan Aizen-taichou yang muncul jika aku memandang Kurosaki-taichou. A-aku takut dikhianati lagi. Aku tidak mau terluka lagi... Tidak mau... Hiks..."

"Hinamori, lebih baik kau yakinkan hatimu, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya,"

"..."

"Jadi Hinamori, apa kau menyukainya?"

"...", Hinamori terdiam.

Rangiku hanya tersenyum penuh arti memandang sahabatnya, "Kejarlah Hinamori, kejar dia!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

ICHIGO'S POV

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!! NAZEEEE???!!!"

Aku berteriak meluapkan segala amarahku. Untung saja sekarang ini malam hari, dan aku sedang sendirian di taman belakang divisiku ini. Aku terduduk lemas. Hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah rumput yang bergoyang.

Apa hanya karena aku taichou di divisi 5, sama seperti Aizen dia membenciku?!

Apa hanya karena aku memeluknya seperti Aizen dia membenciku?!

Apa karena haori yang kupakai mirip dengan milik Aizen?! HUH?!

Kalau begitu, sini, biar kuhancurkan haori itu! Biar aku hancurkan tempat ini juga!!!

Aku sudah cukup menyiksa diriku sendiri. Sisi Hichigo dari diriku mulai terlihat. Mataku berubah warna. Aku sudah siap mengeluarkan reiatsu yang besar, dan...

_GREBB!_

"Jangan lakukan, jangan!" Sesorang memelukku dari belakang.

Mataku kembali menjadi warna kristal bening musim gugur seperti semula.

"Hiks, hiks... Kumohon, jangan lakukan..." Orang itu memelukku semakin erat. Aku bisa merasakan bagian belakang bajuku kini telah basah oleh air mata orang tersebut.

Aku membalikkan badanku. "Hinamori-chan...?"

Hinamori –orang yang memelukku dari belakang –tersenyum. "Kurosaki-taichou? Yokatta..." Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatannya, "Bukankah... bukankah kau membenciku, Hinamori-fukutaichou?".

Hinamori sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menangis lagi. "Iie, taichou! Sama sekali bukan salahmu! Aku hanya membenci bayangan Aizen-taichou yang muncul jika aku memandang Kurosaki-taichou. Aku tidak membencimu! Aku hanya takut... Aku terlalu takut untuk dikhianati dan jatuh terluka lagi... Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!!! Hiks, hiks..." Hinamori terus terisak.

"Hinamori-chan..." Aku membiarkannya untuk menangis beberapa saat hingga emosinya stabil kembali.

Setelah dirasa cukup, aku kembali angkat bicara, "Hinamori-chan... Aku juga tidak ingin ditinggalkan orang yang kusayangi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ibuku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Tidak akan... dan tidak akan pernah!" Aku berjanji pada Hinamori dan mendekapnya seakan tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku.

"Yakusoku da yo?" Ia memajukan bibirnya sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja! Aku akan melindungi Hinamori, seperti bintang melindungi sang bulan...". Aku menautkan kelingkingku di kelingkingnya "_Ne~ fukutaichou, would you say 'aishiteru' to me?_" Aku menyeringai menggodanya.

Ia mendekapku semakin kencang, berusah menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru mo~ taichou!!!"_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Isshin menyelinap masuk ke kamar anaknya (yang kebetulan anaknya sedang tugas di Seireitei).

Ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya...

_Ichi's Daily Journal_, begitu tulisan di covernya.

Isshin membuka halaman itu satu-persatu. "Hnn... Tidak ada yang menarik!" Batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan foto Ichigo dan seorang wanita (anda tahu siapa?). Isshin mulai membaca halaman yang berlampir foto tersebut:

_Hari ini,_

_Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa konsen dengan pekerjaanku. Pandanganku teralihkan ke arah fukutaichou-ku –gadis manis yang aku cintai. Hei, percayalah, waktu itu dia mengatakan 'Aishiteru' kepadaku. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali! Aku benar-benar menemukan pendamping hidup, bla... bla... bla.._

Dan seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba Isshin menangis dengan lebay kemudian melompat ke poster Masaki yang tergantung di ruang tengah.... "Masaki, putra kita sudah bisa mencari pendamping hidupnya sendiri~ aku terharu!!!".

Karin dan Yuzu hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah ayah mereka.

"Karin, ayah kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak tahu. Stress-nya kumat mungkin?!" Karin mengangkat bahu.

~#~#~#~_END?_~#~#~#~

Author: Yuhuuu~~~ Satu lagi fic gaje dari author gaje, _Fresh from the Oven~~~_!!!Hehehe... Nggak tau deh, saya tiba-tiba dapet ilham buat bikin fic ini!

Ao: *sigh* Berisik~ Fic hancur begini aja dibanggain! Paling-paling fic lo OOC lagi. Iya, kan?!

Author: I-iya... *blush*

Ao: Hahh... Dasar, kemampuan kamu memang cuma segitu! :p

Author: Apa-apaan sih lo! 'Kan kemajuan gitu saya bikin semi-canon (biasanya sih bikin yang AU)! *nimpuk pake kerikil*. Well~ Makasih buat Jonas Brothers, lagu kalian yang 'When You Look Me In the Eyes' telah menemani saya dalam pembuatan fic ini, Buat Lee Min Hoo, Lagu anda yang 'My Everything' juga udah banyak ngasih inspirasi. Buat my lovely (halah!) Justin Bieber-kun yang immmmuuuutttt~~~ Makasih, lagumu yang 'Common Denominator' juga menemani saya di sepanjang pembuatan fic ini (sekaligus mengingatkan saya pada pelajaran matematika. Liat aja judulnya! XD). Dan lagu-lagu yang lain, makasih banyak. Hiks, hiks... Terharu. *ciee~*

Ao: Ossu! Author lagi suka banget sama yang namanya crackpair. Bahkan dia sudah mulai memikirkan crackpair yang aneh bin ajaib binti nyeleneh seperti KenxHalibel, dll. *What the...?*. Hehehe... Akhir-akhir ini HitsuRuki mulai menjamur, jadi saya bikin aja IchiHina buat pengimbangnya! (Author itu IchiRuki Lovers dan HitsuHina Lovers, jadi dia bikin IchiHina biar ada 'pairing-crossover' gitu de~ XD)

Author: Oke, reader saya memang cuma satu atau dua orang saja *wahh... berasa gagal jadi author*, nggak masalah sih! Saya sekalian promosi, tolong ripiu fic saya yang lain dan yang ini.

All: REVIEW NYOO~~~!!!!!!! XD

OMAKE

...

"Karin, ayah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Haahh... Biarkan saja si jenggot itu!"

Karin dan Yuzu tetap berdebat soal sikap ayah mereka. Sementara itu...

"_HUATTSSYYII!!!_"

"Ne~ Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak Hinamori. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku..."

_**RnR?**_


End file.
